Watching the Game
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A pwp fic based on a dream.


_A/N: I own no one and I sure as hell ain't making any money offa this. Based on a dream I had a while ago and HsMatt wouldn't let it die. So here it is. Enjoy my readers!_

* * *

The hallways were completely deserted, something that Randy was eternally grateful for. Whatever creative was smoking left him with a throbbing headache. Didn't they pay attention to their own ideas? He and Hunter had feuded for the better part of last year, so it was idiotic to have them tag together now. The only good thing was that Hunter had practically disappeared after their match so at least he didn't have to deal with the big nosed, blond bastard. With a suffering sigh he ran his hands over his short hair, a snarl on his lips as he moved further down the tiled hall. The worn and cracked flooring gave away to plain concrete and Randy let out a sigh, he was almost to his locker room and he wanted more than anything to free his body from the humid trunks--even if they didn't cover a large amount of his body.

He had just passed the last locker room before the hall turned when he heard the sound of a gruff voice barking commands. Normally he wasn't the type to stick his nose where it didn't belong but for some reason he couldn't stop the pull that moved him over to the door that he noticed as he got closer wasn't closed all the way. The paper taped to the door read 'DX' and for the barest of moments Randy entertained the idea of just turning around and going to his own locker room, the sirens call of a long hot shower calling to him. That idea was iced after he heard Hunter's unmistakable growl.

"What did I say angel? On your knees slut."

The degrading word mingled with the loving term of endearment made Randy's forehead furrow in confusion and he wanted to push the door open to see what was going on. The sound of someone dropping to their knees with a grunt further enticed him and the sudden image of Shawn on his knees taking Hunter deep into his mouth and throat made Randy groan quietly and he closed his eyes as he pushed the door open a little more. Fate or Lady Luck must have been on his side because Hunter was standing with his back to the door and a couch was right there blocking the view halfway. Crawling quickly Randy hurried over and laid on the floor, scooting so that his body was wrapped around the side and he could see partially what was going on.

"So good when you listen angel." Hunter purred, moving to the side as he palmed the cheek of the kneeling and head bowed man on the floor.

With a surprised gasp that was quickly swallowed Randy pulled his head back, trying to make sense of what he had just seen. He blinked a couple of times and peeked again, his mouth dropping open as he watched the dark haired man sitting quietly and unmoving on his knees.

"Thank you sir."

"So respectful too. I almost hate what I'm about to do you angel, but you disrespected me earlier and I can't let that slide."

Matt raised his head and Randy gazed on wide eyed as the dark Hardy allowed Hunter to restrain his hands behind his back, nary a word passing his plump lips. Hunter then moved back to stand in front of Matt and the loud sound of an unzipping zipper filled the air followed by a low growl as Hunter reached down and grabbed a handful of Matt's dark locks, pulling him forwards roughly.

"Show me how sorry you are whore, please your master and I might take pity on you."

Hunter yanked Matt's hair again, bringing him shuffling forwards. Randy slithered a little further up so he could see more and stared wide eyed as Matt lapped at the soft member between H's legs before awkwardly working the entire length into his mouth. A muffled whimper filled the air as Matt started to bob; shallowly and slowly at first then speeding up, the flesh that was revealed looking firmer and glossed in gleaming saliva. The hand in Matt's curls was soon joined by a second, Hunter holding Matt's head still as he started to pound in and out of the fleshy lips that were crimson around the long, hard shaft. If Matt was making any noise it was drowned out by Hunter throwing his head back and groaning deeply as he rammed himself down Matt's throat again and again.

"Oh Angel, your throat, your slutty throat......I can't wait to cum down it, filling you up with my cream until you're choking on it. But I bet a dirty little slut like you gets off on that."

The hands in Matt's hair moved down and cupped his face, the thick thumbs resting in the hallowed out cheeks and stroking softly before the grip tightened and Hunter managed to speed up even more, his hips practically snapping against Matt's face; the sounds filling the air like the steady rhythmic pounding of a drum while Hunter growled and spat humiliating epithets at the man who was fairly choking on the hard flesh being slammed in and out of his mouth.

"Matty, shit Matty..."

Randy couldn't tear his eyes away as Hunter yanked himself free and moved back a couple of paces, his breath coming in harsh pants as he bent his head to regard the quietly waiting man before him.

"Y'know Matty, I'm not going to let you taste my cream. You always waste it, letting it leak from your lips to drip down your chin..."

Hunter let the sentence drop off heavily and Randy looked on in disbelief as Matt raised his head and all but begged; his voice low and raspy from the deep, hard, throat fucking he'd received.

"Ple-please sir. I would like to taste you sir."

"Do you? Do you really angel? Or is that the cum hungry slut in you talking?"

Randy watched as Matt shuddered and wet his lips, his eyes cast back towards the floor as his imprisoned hardon throbbed in it's tight fabric trappings. Randy swore he could have heard a pin drop, the silence was so thick in the room.

"Angel....." There was a threat buried in the growled word and Randy had to fight to keep from shivering. "Angel I asked you a question and I'm patiently waiting an answer."

"Both sir."

The whispered words were so soft that Randy doubted he heard them, but judging from Hunter's reaction they must have been uttered. The standing man's hands gripped handfuls of Matt's curly locks once more and he slammed back into Matt's mouth with such force that it made Randy's teeth hurt.

"Matty, my sweet dirty angel I always said you look good on your knees for me, but I don't know how much longer..."

The sentence was broken by Hunter's harsh pants and Randy couldn't help but snake his hand down into his trunks; shame and guilt rising up to choke him as he gripped the hard flesh contained within, the sheer brutality turning him to stone instead of making his stomach churn sickly. Hunter's groans and growls rose in volume and if Randy wasn't watching the long, impossibly hard length pound into the, now blood red lips, he'd swear that the flesh slapping together was coming from another orifice being abused. If seemed like the rough pounding of Matt's already abused lips lasted for an hour, each harsh pant and muffled moan making Randy even harder and his grip even tighter on his freely leaking member.

Finally a growl that sounded as if it was torn from the depth of Hunter's soul ripped through the air and Randy watched wide eyed as Hunter pulled completely from Matt's mouth and shot his sticky load over the tanned face. Streaks of the opalescent cream ran in thick, sluggish runnels down the full cheeks while some caught and stuck in the sweaty curls and on the long eye lashes. The vision that pushed Randy over the edge was the image of the thick, hot semen rolling down Matt's pink tongue as the Southerner tried to catch it. With one last growl Hunter took a shaky step back and Randy swallowed his howl of completion, his body convulsing wildly on the floor as he spilt his essence in the tight trunks. As he came down from his passion induced high he blinked, realizing that in the few moments in which his eyes had been rolled back in his head in pleasure, both Hunter and Matt had left his line of sight.

The dull sound of a shower starting made Randy sigh a big sigh of relief and as quietly as he entered he left, stealing through the door and turning down to run down the hall. Once he was safely encased in his own locker room he closed his eyes and brought back up the picture of Matt on his knees, his face and chest painted in the pearly cream and he felt himself stirring again. With a disgusted growl he stormed to the shower and cleaned up, swiping the wash cloth over his skin until it was raw and red. Even the little stings of pain sent blood shooting down to his still throbbing new arousal and without even bothering to dry off he tugged his clothes on and gathered his things, forcing his mind to think of anything but the image of Matt on his knees with Hunter's creamy pearl mark on his face and chest, the shining liquid magnifying Matt's dark coloring beautifully.

As he skulked out to his rental he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so the large hand that pinned him to a near by concrete support caught him completely off guard. When he regaind his bearings his swallowed hard, his silver eye reflecting a small amount of fear as Hunter's glowing topaz eyes narrowed at him.

"Is your love life so lacking Orton that you had to take up sneaking around and spying on others to get off?"

"N-no." The tiny, scared squeak made Randy wince, but he didn't dare say anything else; he knew better than anyone what Hunter was capable of.

"I'm going to say this once Orton, you ever, EVER come back to my personal space and use my intimate moments to get your kicks and you won't be anything than a smear on the canvas."

Hunter didn't say anything more, just pressed his hand down hard into Randy's chest, his honeyed eyes conveying the threat completely. After a moment he pulled away and left Randy standing gasping for air, his back straight as he beckoned with his finger for Matt--whom Randy hadn't even noticed--to follow. With a shaky in drawn breath Randy pushed away from the support,his head spinning and his body trembling from the encounter and thanking his lucky stars that Hunter had only seen fit to warn him away instead of doing the talking with his fists. With one more prayer sent upwards Randy climbed behind the wheel of his rental and barreled into the night.


End file.
